


Offering a Warm Embrace

by artsoupsoupart



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Bedsharing, F/F, Hicsqueak, lil bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsoupsoupart/pseuds/artsoupsoupart
Summary: A group of students at Pentangle's pull some pranks causing the entire school to seek refuge at Cackle's for the weekend. Pippa and Hecate find somewhere for Pippa to sleep.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	Offering a Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little fic that's not very detailed inspired by this beautiful piece of art by BlackDistraction: https://blackdistractionart.tumblr.com/post/169722604789/i-dont-know-how-you-can-sleep-pipsqueak-i-feel
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters.

Six month ago, they decided they were taking things slow. Very slow. For the sake of their own sanities, Hecate and Pippa decided they would take their time getting to know (or re-know) one another after almost 30 years of being apart. Goddess knows they’ve waited long enough for each other and could easily jump into bed and live that domesticated, lovely life a lot of people dream of having. But they’re both so hurt, Pippa especially, and unsure about how to move forward. It’s not that they tiptoe around each other or walk on eggshells. They’re as friendly and affectionate as they had been back in school. They can sit and laugh and talk for hours. Pippa has no qualms about holding Hecate, and Hecate has none about being held. She’s getting used to accompanying Pippa to different events and gatherings. The sweet kisses and light caresses and tentative stares they share hold a fire just on the other side of their comfort that they just don’t know if they should reach. It’s warm there, inviting. Eventually it’ll be theirs but for now, they haven’t even slept together, sexually or otherwise.  
  
When a group of tricky sixth year students attempt to pull off their final end-of-year pranks and set off a series of magical mishaps (from a flooding of the west wing to multiple colonies of immobile bats in the Great Hall) Pentangles’ is rendered a safety hazard until all the wayward magic can be corrected. It leaves the staff at Pentangle’s and Cackle’s (the nearest and most accessible school) adjusting the sizes of all the rooms and partitioning off certain towers for their young wizard counterparts for the weekend. It’s a daunting task and takes much of the afternoon to accomplish, all the students either in their rooms or designated common areas while the teachers sort everything out, and Hecate breathes a deep sigh of relief as she and Pippa finish the last of the male rooms.  
  
They’re set to meet with the rest of the teachers in the newly enlarged lounge for tea and brew and “hopefully donuts”. Hecate’s feeling a bit too exhausted to transfer and Pippa doesn’t like the feeling anyway, so they walk the long, dark corridors to the staff room. Shoulders close and steps in time, the couple slips into a comfortable silence. And when Hecate looks quickly around before sliding her hand into Pippa’s, they both drop their shoulders and relax. As they get closer to the room, Pippa gives the hand in hers a soft squeeze as she plants a soft kiss to Hecate’s cheek. They both blush and look away. It’s Pippa who throws on a bright but tired smile and pushes through the door to the staff room.  
  
They part almost immediately, Hecate going to check in with Ada and Pippa with her deputy. There’s never been this many people in the staff room. Arms reach around bodies, the chattering fills the room more than normal, and conversation flows easily. Everyone is noticeably and understandably exhausted but spirits are still high. Hecate figures it’s because of the two headmistresses. A couple years ago, Pippa had said that she and Ada had made a great team and that perhaps she and Pippa could as well. There’s been many instances since then that Hecate went back to that statement, but it’s very apparent now. Pippa is a wonderful leader, always has been. It has the brunette wondering if perhaps it’s not that she and Pippa would make a great team, a great couple but more of if Pippa is simply a great person. It has her wondering just how smitten she is with one pink witch.  
  
As evening begins to arrive and teachers start to dissipate to prepare for rounds, it occurs to Pippa that in her haste to make sure everyone else had somewhere to lay their head, she didn’t designate a place for herself. It makes the random chuckle that pushes from her chest startle Hecate just so, squinting her eyes.  
  
“What is so amusing, Pippa?”  
  
“Well,” she says as she tries to speak between holding back a bit of her own embarrassment at the situation. “It seems I’ve nowhere to sleep tonight. I don’t understand how I could’ve overlooked my own sleeping arrangements.”  
  
With a flick of her hand, Ada conjures a current map of the school. They crowd around, eyes scanning every hall and room, every twist and turn.  
  
“Well,” Ada says. “It seems we have forgotten about you, Miss Pentangle. I do apologize.”  
  
“It’s alright, really. There must be room for me somewhere.” Her eyes haven’t left the map. Try as they might, after twenty minutes there’s no luck in finding a suitable place for Pippa to be comfortable even for a few nights. Each potential space is either too small to even fit an extra bed or simply not reasonable for a head teacher (though Dimity does joke of just putting her in the broom storage for the two nights). Then it dawns on Hecate.  
  
“Yes, well, I’m sure Miss Pentangle and I could come up with a... suitable... arrangement,” she says, choosing her words carefully. Her eyes widen ever so slightly and she hopes Pippa gets the signal, though the blonde looks thoroughly confused.  
  
“Oh?” And then she catches the look. “Oh! Yes! Of course! Everyone, please go on to bed. Hecate and I will figure it out.”  
  
Ada begins, “If you’re sure-“  
  
“I am,” Pippa says, wrapping a hand around Hecate’s bicep, who stiffens for a moment before relaxing. “Everyone worked so hard today and should rest; we’ll handle this little situation. It’s just me and I dare say I’m easy to accommodate.”  
  
With little protest, Ada and any of the remaining staff head off to their rooms for the night. Pippa taps her fingers against the wooden table. “You offering your bed to me, aren’t you? I didn’t misread that?”  
  
“That is correct. I’d like to share my bed with you,” Hecate says with such finality. There’s an interesting glint in Pippa’s eye, but before she can’t ask what that look was, her shoulders are covered and she’s being pulled close into what she could only call a suggestive hug. She clears her throat as they part, smooths imaginary wrinkles from her dress.  
  
Hecate still has rounds, which Pippa gladly accompanied her on. She’s a welcomed distraction, providing sneaky kisses and sweet compliments. They only transfer once a corridor has been cleared and after the final hall, they walk back, hand in hand, to Hecate’s rooms.  
  
“I’ll give you a moment.” Hecate clears her throat. Something in the air feels different tonight, a bit tense but ready. Perhaps she shouldn’t overthink it. It’s not like she and Pippa haven’t shared the same bed before, though that was years and years ago when they were bright-eyed and blissfully unaware. It’s different now, the brunette realizes, but only if she lets it be. Pippa is still Pippa, and she is still Hecate. They’re in a relationship and this is something two people who are infatuated with do, they share a bed. Truthfully, the thought soothes Hecate. Perhaps because she hasn’t had a decent night of sleep since she was a teen, since she was by Pippa’s side.  
  
She hears the shower turn on. Pippa had always been partial to a real shower rather than a spell and at the risk of not letting herself have some alone time in the restroom for her own shower, Hecate flicks her hand and is clean and changed into her nightgown. For a moment she thinks of slipping into the bathroom. Would Pippa be shocked? Disgusted? No, maybe not disgusted. Would she welcome it? Would she invite her to join her? Would that lead to something more? Does she hope it would lead to something more? There are too many questions and too little time to deliberate them as she waits, as Pippa steps into the room smelling of vanilla and roses. She presses a kiss to Hecate’s pink lips and mentions how nice it felt to shower, that Hecate should consider taking one herself, though she knows Hecate’s already taken care of that. The blonde is exhausted, Hecate can see it on her face, can see how relaxed she is, the curve on shoulders that are normally lifted up as she walks towards the bed and the stretch of her neck. One day she’ll offer her love a massage, full body, very romantic, to release any tension Pippa has because she works so hard. Hecate makes a mental note to remember to do so as strips off her own robe to slip into bed.  
  
They both choose to keep to their (at least for tonight) respective sides of the bed, with Pippa hesitating briefly to see which side Hecate would take. They chat a little before Pippa yawns, soft and long, a signal that Hecate is free to snuff out the light. It’s deafeningly quiet, the awkwardness in the air all the Hecate can think about before her mind lowers to a whisper and she can drift off to sleep.  
  
At some point in the night Hecate wakes briefly to the slightly fitful sleep Pippa is enduring. Through blurry eyes, she watches as the blonde’s brows knit together and her mouth twitches, not knowing what do, how to comfort her in her restlessness. In a quick flash Hecate realizes she doesn’t need an answer as Pippa presses her warm body against Hecate’s, sniffles a little until her nose is against the column of her neck and she takes a deep breath.  
  
It must be Pippa’s subconscious mind that has her so close. Hecate wonders if she should wake her, if she should push her away. Wonders what she was dreaming of and what it became. She desperately wants to hold her tighter though she doesn’t want to risk waking her now that she seems to have settled. Though she can’t see her face, can’t see soft features even more demure in sleep, Hecate finds her to be magnificently lovely. She loses all ability to breathe when she feels Pippa’s hand find its place on her ribs. Electricity spreads from palm to silk to skin, heat pooling from its epicenter. As Pippa’s breath deepens even more and Hecate is sure the blonde is fast asleep, she tries to follow suit. Tries to ignore the hand and the lips and Pippa’s presence in the hopes of getting one good night of sleep.  
  
...  
  
Hecate doesn’t wake early on the weekend. It’s a compromise she and Ada developed many moons ago. Truthfully, Hecate hates being up early and always has. It comes from staying up all night. When she was a child, it was reading or sneaking up to the towers to watch the stars or harvesting potent ingredients for potions under the pale moonlight. That didn’t really change the older she became, instead it worsened. She’d stay up and grade papers, develop new alterations to potions and do research. Today is very much the same though very much different. Rarely does she use so much magic in such a little time and she aches all over. The tension in her arms and legs and even the planes of her stomach are drawn tight as she shifts in a small stretch.  
  
The warmth against her is shocking as Hecate normally wakes to the persistent draft of the castle. The first thing she notices is that they’ve slightly changed positions. Hecate’s more on her back now with Pippa halfway covering her. Pippa’s breath still puffs against her neck, sending tingles throughout the area. Her leg is thrown so haphazardly across Hecate’s, preventing the brunette from moving even an inch. She can’t deny how comfortable it is, that she can get used to this, that this pressure of Pippa’s entire body that flows down against the length of her body is a nice change to the fluff of Morgana’s curled body that’s normally inches from her side.  
  
Hecate isn’t one-hundred percent sure why she does it. With the little light of the slowly rising sun filtering through the window, Hecate notices Pippa’s hair had tumbled from its ponytail during the night. It flows like liquid gold, cascading down bubbly features, contrasting against dark pillows. She stares and stares and gets lost in the waves. So lost that she lifts her hand from Pippa’s shoulder and softly scratches her nails against her scalp. Pippa purrs. She does it again and gets the same reaction accompanied with a firm press of lips to her neck. Hecate pauses. Breathes. In and out, in and out, in and out. Then she continues the movement. It takes a few seconds, but she feels the flutter of eyelashes against her skin as Pippa stirs.  
  
Perhaps, Hecate thought she’d gently wake the blonde and they’d decide what to do with the extra time they have to laze around before continuing to their duties. Perhaps she had thought they’d relax together, enjoy simply being in the presence of the other woman. She definitely hadn’t thought that she would be on the receiving end of light kisses against her neck. Nor had she thought she would be the source of friction to the small roll of Pippa’s hips.  
  
Her fingers pause. Her breath stutters. Her body tenses. She’s thought about this. She thought about it at the tender age of 17 when she was filled with rampant hormones and fear. She thought about it when she read Pippa’s first major publication at 31, had hoped and dreamed they were in a different timeline so she could properly congratulate her. She thought about it years back, the day of the Spelling Bee, having laid eyes upon Pippa for the first time in years.  
  
Pippa must feel her tense because she softly mutters, “Hiccup,” but Hecate just holds her a bit tighter, a bit closer. Never the one to just let Hecate off the hook, Pippa tilts her head up, locks sleepy gazes as she leans upward to connect their lips. Something in that kiss alerts Hecate that she has to take a chance, a risk, because she needs Pippa in more ways than one. She’s always needed her as a friend, has needed her as a confidant, and now she needs her as a lover. Once and for all. It’s not the way she imagined, but it’ll be perfectly them.  
  
With a burst of confidence that Hecate always has just under her strict facade, she rolls them over, presses her hips forward against Pippa’s. She hovers, basks in the beauty that is one blonde witch.  
  
“May I?” Hecate asks. Pippa starts to protest, starts to say that she wants to, starts to say that they don’t have to, but Hecate stops her with another kiss and a squeeze of her waist and asks again. “May I?”  
  
Pippa nods, whispers yes. It’s Hecate who initiates the next kiss. It’s Hecate who deepens it further and further until they’re both lightheaded and breathless. She’s confident and powerful and sexy as she trails kisses down the column of Pippa’s freckled neck. She finds a spot where shoulder meets neck and sinks her teeth in just so, drawing the most delectable sound from Pippa.  
  
She undresses Pippa, first with her eyes then with nimble fingers. It seems like both seconds and hours pass as she trails her way down Pippa body. The blonde writhes and wiggles and huffs at nips and kisses and sucks of her skin. She’s hot and bothered, almost begging for Hecate (something the dark witch would love to hear in due time). In no time Pippa is naked and spread, one orgasm spilling into the next. They almost tumble off the bed when Pippa practically attacks Hecate when she’s finally allowed to come down. By the end, they’re slick with sweat, once again in each others’ embrace.  
  
“We should really prepare for the day,” Pippa says. The fact that she’s still catching her breath makes a smug smirk on Hecate’s lips.  
  
“We should,” she agrees, but continues her touches and kisses, suddenly addicted to all that is Pippa Pentangle. “In a minute.”  
  
If it’s another twenty before they get out of bed and another thirty to join the other staff members (and thus late for their meeting), who can really blame them?

**Author's Note:**

> I strive to post once a month and it's still the 31st of August as I'm posting this. I hope it's not complete trash but i can't stand to look at it anymore lol. I want to write a multi-chapter fic now, but with the fact that words are hard, who knows if that's going to happen. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
